Rough
by Possessed4evr
Summary: Paul was a cocky ass hole and he made sure everyone knew it. But Seth has a little plan to show Paul whose really boss...


Seth looked down at his sleeping pack member and grinned. His grin however, was unlike the usual happy-go-lucky smile he always wore for everyone. This grin was dark and very very sadistic. Seth had a plan for his exhausted imprint, plans that he had concocted ever since they had first had sex. Paul had gotten home two hours earlier after being gone for several days, chasing a rogue vampire in endless circles. Sam's pack was getting so close to taking down the entire coven they were tracking down, but Seth couldn't care less.

Paul had lately always been too busy for any quality time with Seth, especially since the two were now in separate packs. And whenever they _did _have sex, Paul was _always_ in charge. He was on top, he called the shots, he controlled the fantasy. Paul even had the nerves to boast about his "conquest", enjoying the attention he received from everyone. Cockiness always got Paul so far but enough was enough.

Seth was through with being Paul's little bitch. It was time for him to be in charge. It was his time to shine and show everyone just how powerful he could really be. It wasn't what he would call revenge but he would certainly be getting his own pleasure for what he was about to do. That is, if everything went according to plan before Paul woke up, which meant this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. If he messed up, it was his ass was on the line.

He had everything set up and for once, he couldn't help but silently thank Paul for sleeping nude. He quietly pulled out a box out of his bag, setting it to the side for easy access. For awhile now, he had been adding toys to the box, secretly so that no one would find out.

He climbed on top of the bed, grinning as he undid his belt, sliding it off as quietly as possible. Although Paul wouldn't kill him if he caught Seth, but he knew for sure he wouldn't get away unscathed.

Seth gently grasped one of Paul's wrists and pulled it behind him, freezing when Paul shifted in discomfort. When it looked like he might stir, Seth quickly seized the other wrist and bound his arms behind his back using the belt, binding his arms all the way up to his elbows with his special black leather belt. If the belt had been like any other belt and not laced with vampire's venom that would keep him from phasing, Paul would easily be able to break free.

"What the fuck..." Paul growled, sleep coating his voice. "What the hell are you doing Seth?" He asked, his voice was rougher, and so much sexier in his tired state.

But Seth wasn't worrying about Paul's temper, especially when he had such a perfect view of his flawless, naked ass, sending a pool of heat directly to Seth's groin. He grinned at Paul and gave his ass a good smack, earning him a deep snarl. "Don't fuck with me Seth. Untie me right now." Seth watched as Paul struggled to phase, hissing in pain as he failed to do so. Maybe if he hadn't worked so hard that week and worn himself out, he may have had a better chance of phasing. "Did you not hear me? I said untie me!"

Seth rolled his eyes, as if Paul's threat's would get him his way and instead, he smacked the other cheek harder than the first time, watching as Paul yelped and wiggled in his restraints.

"Give it up Paul. You don't have any power tonight." He told his imprint, gasping when Paul's foot kicked his unprotected stomach, knocking him off the bed.

"Don't you ever slap my ass again! Who the hell do you fucking think you are? When I get out of here, I am going to _kill_ you!" He spat at Seth, who was inspecting the blooming bruise appearing on his stomach. But Seth merely smiled, standing up and walking over to the box, slowly picking up a pair of handcuffs so Paul would get an eyeful.

With animal like speed, Seth jumped on top of Paul, grabbing both of his ankles and clicking the metal cuffs into place. Seth took a deep breath as he turned around and threw himself across Paul, catching the older teen by surprise as he kissed him, holding his face in his hands as he did so. Seth knew that this would be Paul's ultimate downfall: despite how mad he ever got at someone, he could never ignore the sexual prowess that overtook him, leaving him powerless and submissive in Seth's hands. And now that he was successfully distracted, Seth reached carefully into the box, making sure he had grabbed the right toy before shoving it into his pocket.

Then he let his fingers trickle down his chest slowly, teasing Paul's now erect penis, his fingers now nestled in the mound of brown curls as his other hand took hold of the Arab Strap in his pocket and quickly putting the first ring around the base of Paul's dick, sliding it shut.

Paul hissed against his mouth and if looks could kill, Seth would be nothing but ashes. But fuck, did Seth love that look. Paul bit Seth's tongue, pulling away from him as he yelled, "Take that shit off of me right now! I don't do kinky!" Seth shook his head, feeling the cuts on his tongue disappear instantly as he devoted his entire attention to fixing the strap. He grabbed the second ring that was connected by leather to the first ring around Paul's penis and snapped it to the shaft, tightening the leather as far as it would go. Paul's face turned red as Seth's fingers slowly traced the skin between the two rings. Seth had originally planned to get just one metal cock ring but after stumbling upon this beautiful upgrade, he just knew that he had to use it on Paul.

"Its about time I've had my way with you. I've been wanting to do this to you for the longest time, just to see how you would react." Seth said slowly, letting his fingers trace the shape of Paul's lips. "It'll be really really _fun_." Without waiting for a response, Seth climbed off of Paul, lifting him off the bed and placing him onto the floor. It would be a lot easier for the both of them to have a flatter surface.

"You're insane." Paul growled, his voice practically laced with venom. Seth could see that Paul's behavior was just going to make things difficult and he needed to do something now before his plans were ruined for good. "What are you doing?" Paul asked as Seth walked over to the box and searched through the toys. Seth didn't want to gag Paul just yet, deciding it was too early to do so, and he finally chose two toys, toys that he knew would just destroy Paul's ego. He turned back to Paul, wrapping the leather collar around his neck, tight enough to keep him from screaming but just loose enough to keep him talking. Paul's eyes widened as he realized just what Seth was attaching him to this time.

A leash.

"I'm not a dog." Paul coughed out slowly, struggling more than ever to escape his bindings. Seth smiled pleasantly, pulling off his shirt slowly and tossing to to the side. He let go of the metal leash attached to his collar and stood to either side of Paul's legs holding his second toy behind his back.

"We're going to play a little game." Seth said, already deciding he was going to make this challenge impossible for Paul. "Get on your knees now." He commanded, his smile growing when Paul didn't comply. _So he's gonna play the tough guy eh? This is going to be better than I expected_. Seth pulled out the Riding Crop he had hidden behind him, slapping Paul twice on his inner thigh. Paul howled and lurched upward, now struggling to push himself up on his knees. As soon as he fell back to the ground, Seth whipped Paul another two times, this time aiming for his ass. "You're going to have to do better than that."

Seth could see the determination in Paul's eyes and more than anything, he wanted to make Paul really struggle. This was way too easy for his imprint and he had to do something about it. So he pulled out a little something that he kept in his pocket, something that Paul had used on him on countless occasions without his consent. It had hurt like a bitch at first and for awhile, he hated Paul for using it on him but now he was unbelievably grateful. He pushed Paul down to the floor, bending him forward all the way so he could push the vibrator all the way into his ass, using his remote to turn the power on low, enjoying the look of shock on Paul's face.

"Come on baby. Don't give up so easily." He purred, watching Paul fall back on the ground trembling, moaning as the vibrator worked on him. Seth watched him struggle to get up on one knee, panting and gasping for air as he once again collapsed on the floor, earning him another two slaps. After several tries and fails and countless whipping, Paul finally managed to get onto his knees, his chest heaving as he glared at Seth, waiting for what he had in store.

Seth turned off the vibrator, grabbing the metal leash and pulling Paul closer to him. "Not so easy, is it?" He questioned, pulling down the metal leash so Paul was forced to look at him. "Fuck you." he growled tiredly, his chin resting on Seth's abs.

"All in good time. Just remember Paul, I'm not the one whose bound up and has a vibrator shoved up their ass. Play nice." He commanded, walking in a circle around his imprint before dislodging the leash from the collar. Just watching Paul on his knees, so weak and submissive only increased Seth's power high. By that point, Seth was painfully hard, more than he ever had been before as he struggled to control himself. He quickly eased himself out of his pants and his boxers, throwing both to the side.

Paul bared his teeth like a wild animal, refusing to let Seth get close.

"If you even think about biting me, I will leave you tied up like this on Sam's lawn until the pack comes to find you." Paul glared at him, weighing his options in his mind before finally allowing Seth to walk closer to, gasping as he was forced to encase Seth's dick in his mouth. Seth's eyes fluttered shut as he thrust repeatedly into that hot mouth. Fuck it was so damn good, better than any sensation he had ever felt. No wonder Paul always made him do this.

He yanked Paul's head forward by the hair, watching him choke as he slid his penis further inside, caressing the back of his throat. Seth didn't even care if Paul could handle it or not, thrusting with as much force as he could muster. Seth's eyes opened as he felt teeth graze him ever so slightly and he yanked Paul by the collar as a warning. The teeth disappeared and he continued mouth-fucking Paul until he came with a shuddering gasp, making no movement to pull back. He actually continued to thrust and watched with satisfaction as cum spilled out the sides of those bruised lips.

Seth yanked Paul's neck back further as he slid away, leaving his mouth completely exposed. He leaned down on his knees, pressing himself against Paul as he brought his tongue out to slither across the trail of bitter cum that dripped down from the corners of Paul's mouth. "Seth..." Paul moaned quietly, his voice filled with pain and anger. Seth loved seeing Paul in such a compromising his position, his body hunched against Seth. But he wanted so much more from Paul and he was going to get what he wanted.

Without any warning, Seth pulled away from Paul, laying him ungracefully down on the floor. Paul hissed at the contact, uselessly struggling against his restraints. Seth once again pulled out the remote, watching Paul as he switched the dial. A low moan escaped his lips and Seth grinned in satisfaction at the lust clouding Paul's eyes. Without giving his imprint time to adjust, he switched the dial from low to high, causing him to scream and writhe on the floor.

"Turn it off!" He yelled at Seth, his voice cracking as he spoke. He watched as Paul's erection became full and strained, the darkening color sending a sharp thrill down Seth's spine.

And although he was having loads of fun, Seth knew that any more screaming would gather some unwanted attention, even with the collar on. He switched the vibrator off and left Paul panting on the floor as he hunted through the box, smiling when he found the things he was looking for.

Paul glared at him when he saw the black ball gag and he knew it would be a hard fight to get it in his mouth. Well, it _would_ have been a harder fight for Seth if he didn't have the vibrator. He turned it back on, switching it to its highest setting and watching in amusement as Paul struggled to clench his teeth and keep his mouth closed. It surprised Seth how Paul was able to keep so quiet, seeing as how weak he currently was.

"Fine. Have it your way." Seth said, flipping Paul onto his back and straddling his thighs. He reached out and grabbed Paul's penis and quickly began to jerk him off, smiling when it only took a few strokes, accompanied by the vibrator before Paul's mouth hung open in a perfect 'O'. Seth used the opportunity to shove the black ball into his mouth and quickly fasten the leather straps behind Paul's head.

Paul glared at him, struggling to breathe properly with the ball gag and Seth couldn't help but laugh at the sight. He grabbed the discarded Crop Whip, letting it slide up slowly through Paul's inner thigh. As much as he wanted to hear Paul's scream, he couldn't risk anyone calling the police. This would be a pretty difficult situation to explain to the cops.

Paul choked a little on the ball gag and flinched as he was smacked with the riding crop. When Paul tried to wriggle his way from underneath Seth, he smacked him harder on his thigh, flipping him over so he could he hit Paul's soft spot.

But as much as Seth was having fun, his eyes were now focused on the tan skin of Paul's ass that hovered in the air. Seth watched Paul struggle to move away from Seth, frowning at his behavior. Paul was still acting uncooperative with him, even as he roughly pulled the vibrator from his ass. He even had to slap Paul on the thigh as a warning to keep him still.

Paul threw his head back, growling as he shoved a lubricated finger inside of him. Seth knew for a fact that Paul wouldn't enjoy this kind of fun he had in store. Seth had never really liked it much either, although he had a higher tolerance for that sort of thing. But then again, what he had planned was something that his imprint would not expect.

And even if Paul wouldn't enjoy it, Seth certainly would.

The lube he used was different for starters. It was a special lubricant, one that Seth had bought specifically for tonight, and from the slight squirming and confused expression, he could tell that Paul was already feeling the effects of it. It was a heated lube: the longer it was left inside, the hotter it got, and the heating sensation would increase if air was blown on it. It would most definitely be burning by the time Paul was done with him, and probably even sooner than he expected, considering how much he ended up using.

He shoved a second finger inside, completely covered with a large glob of the lube, just barely scissoring Paul before pulling his fingers out and wiping them clean. Paul's eyes widened as the burning began to worsen, causing him to cry out from the back of his throat and choke on the ball gag.

Seth ignored him as he dug his hand into the box he had brought over, looking through the toys and finally picking one at random. He licked his lips with anticipation and without any warning he shoved the black dildo into Paul's burning hole.

"Hurts, doesn't it." Seth commented lightly, punctuating each word with a hard thrust of the black dildo that had Paul choking on the ball as he gasped for air. He watched in amusement as Paul's fingers curled as his body clenched around the hard latex.

While Seth continued to thrust Paul with the dildo, he lubed his own dick with a normal lube and when he was finished, he turned Paul over on his back, kindly released the catch on the Arab Strap and freeing Paul's straining erection.

Paul sighed in slight relief at the release, unable to control himself as wet precum spilled from his tip. Seth flipped over once again, working two of his fingers into Paul's ass alongside the dildo and watched as Paul's expression turned from pleasure to pain. He kissed the long of Paul's lower back, going even lower to slowly lick and bite his tailbone, causing Paul to shudder beneath him.

Seth grinned as he removed his fingers and positioned himself behind Paul's ass. He spread Paul's legs further apart on the floor and listened to Paul's soft groan as his cheek scrapped against the surface of his carpet.

And when Paul had finally adjusted to the new position, he yanked out the dildo, throwing it to the side as he shoved his erection inside Paul's hole. A choked scream echoed from Paul's throat but all Seth felt was bliss. Seth pulled out of Paul and instantly rammed into him, listening to his cries as he was fucked and stretched beyond pleasurable capacity. Seth forced himself deeper inside, something dark rising to the surface at the sound of Paul's pained gasping as he rocked against his bound lover. He closed his eyes and dug his nails into the soft flesh of Paul's hips at the excruciatingly tight skin that enveloped him.

He groaned softly and thrust himself harder into the gorgeous body before him. He was so close; the tightness of Paul's body and the constant friction was more than enough to do him in. Using the last of his own strength, he thrust just once more before pulling himself out, collapsing on the floor in pure exhaustion.

Seth took in the entire sight before him: Paul lying panting, struggling not to choke on the ball gag, small tears slipping from the corners of his eyes, blood and cum dripping from his anus, and cuts and bruises on his skin, healing right before his eyes. And he couldn't think of a time where his imprint had ever looked so fucking _sexy_.

He forced Paul onto his back and removed the belt and cuffs watching as the dark bruises and raw lacerations that decorated his body begin to disappear before his very eyes. Paul stayed unusually still as Seth removed the ball gag, licking away the saliva that had dribbled down his chin. Seth spread Paul's legs apart, wondering if Paul was going to try and kick him again since he was no longer bound. Seth's eyes were on Paul's face as he dipped his head lower and passed his lover's half erect penis, poking his tongue out to slide it across the soft curves of Paul's balls. He sucked one into his mouth, carefully holding back one of Paul's legs for better access.

Seth could tell that the pain Paul had struggled through before had mostly left. He happily hummed around the sac and Paul tensed, his fingers grabbing Seth's hair and pushing him down harder. "Fuck Seth...just finish me!" He moaned loudly, his voice sounding slightly pathetic, although Seth was even more pleased to hear the pleasure laced in Paul's tone, enjoying the growing moans before he could no longer ignore Paul's request. And unlike earlier, he guided himself gently to Paul's erection, taking the thrumming organ in his mouth slowly and Paul sighed in relief.

As much as he loved turning the tables and dominating his imprint, he preferred to pleasure him instead of hurting him. Paul's hands slightly tugged at Seth's hair, pulling him in for a kiss. Seth was utterly shocked and fascinated by the tender kiss, enjoying the slow soothing speed they had avoided all night. Their chests heaved with the effort, sweat slicking their sticky bodies and Seth couldn't help but want it to always be like that between them: gentle, soothing, calm, loving. Paul's breath caught in the middle of their kiss and he came hard, his cum staining the both of them.

Seth groaned into Paul's mouth and collapsed on top of him, resting his sweaty forehead on Paul's chest. Seth was one hundred percent sure that Paul would never let Seth take advantage of him like this again but he could see that Paul wasn't angry with him at the moment, smiling as those strong arms snaked their way around his torso. He liked being on top for once and being in control. And he was unbelievably happy that the pull between Paul and himself was so strong that this night would change nothing between them, except making them stronger.

Paul's breathing slowed, his eyes flickering shut from exhaustion. Both of them had gotten so much out of it and Seth supposed that no matter what started his behavior, as long as they were happy, that was all that mattered.


End file.
